Disastrous Consultation challenge -2
by Juphup
Summary: Disastrous Consultation- Original author: TrowGundam


***This is a challenge that I chose to accept. This challenge states that you continue the story line. Here is the original story made my TrowGundam s/10369912/1/Disastrous-Consultation.**

I ran and ran to find her. To see and question her motives but was quickly failed. I ran and ran in search of her. I painted and realized that I am in front of her school. I received weird looks from the younger ones and a smirk from the older girls. I started running to my school again. I was late, and Kirino can wait until later. I was just on time, and the bell rang. I made it into the hallway and greeted the underclassman, and I went inside my first-period class. I sat in my usual seat and started to question life itself. 'Why did she...what?!' I was slowly losing my mind and needed rest. I began to doze off until the teacher came. We started and talked about incest. Is the world taunting me today? Really? Of all the subjects you could have taught us you show us incest? I stared at the textbook and let the time fly.

The last period was fast, and I just remembered about Kirino and her motives. Last night was horrible. I mean WE kissed. My heart started beating faster and faster when I walked towards my house. I opened the gate and closed it. "Kyou-can?" came the voice. I don't have time for this.

"Sorry, Manami I have to go." I rushed and grabbed the handle and went inside. I closed the door lean on it. I closed my eye and sigh.

"You are late. Aniki" I opened my eyes and saw the criminal that stole my first kiss. "Come on, I made dinner." What?! she made dinner? I started to smell some food, and I was hungry as hell. No, I need to ask her.

"What?! Why did you..? w-what?!" I stumbled on my words and tried to calm down. She just giggled and pushed me onto the couch. I fell on my back onto the soft cushion.

"Sit here." What? What is she going to do now? I ignored the command and stood up. I needed to change and question her. This time without stumbling. I changed my clothes and regain confidence. I went downstairs and sniffed the air. I smelled some carrots and some onions of some sort. I reached the ground floor and looked over to her. She was cooking? I reached a hand to her, and she turned around. "What are you doing IDIOT!" Ah. That's the Kirino I knew. She covered her mouth with her hand and said: "Sorry, Aniki" That's the last wall knocked down.

"What is your problem Kirino? First, you kissed me and now cooking?" I stated confidently.

"So? Are you this dense? I am cooking for you, idiot." Tsunderes ugh. I looked over to the pot she was using. I saw curry and carrots? My suspicion was right. I sighed and gave up. At least she is not hitting me, but the real question is, is she hitting ON me? No this is not Kirino this has to be a nightmare a good one at that. I went over to the couch, and I was pale. I needed rest. I lay on the sofa waiting to wake up from this nightmare. I dozed off and had some weird dream. Dreamception? I don't really know this had to be a nightmare. I slowly woke up and saw a face that belongs to my sister. I yawn groggily and saw that something was on top of me. What is she doing now? I looked at her face again and saw that the eyes were closed. She was slumped down onto me. Her arms off the couch and the other one wrapped my neck. She was not that heavy but light. I sigh and moved a little and received a light snore. I smiled as she was sleep. Her head sideway on my chest and her hair flowing downwards. She can be really cute sometimes. I sighed and stayed as it is. I need to move, though, what if mom and dad find out? I shook her gently, and her blue eyes opened up. I was ready for the full impact of her force when she discovered that she had slept on me. It knocked the wind out of me by her actions. "Oh, you are awake?" I nodded and gulped. I needed to get out of here. I gently patted her head and ran upstairs. I was scared as hell.

 **The challenge may continue, please pick up from this. And follow the rules at s/10369912/1/Disastrous-Consultation. Thanks. KUDOS TO U ALL**


End file.
